Boodals in Alagaësia
by Boodals
Summary: When Boodals, an average boy, gets transported to the land of Alagaësia, when the Varden are at war with the Empire, he has already read the three books of Eragon. Using his knowledge, he could change the war, and the fate of Alagaësia. First fanfic, R&R!
1. Chapter One  Welcome to Heaven  P1

Please note: I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Welcome to Heaven**  
**

"I was sitting at home, on my bed with my laptop on my lap. I scrolled through the page of google, as I've done thousands of times before. I scanned a blue print looking for anything that interested me at all. Just another average day in my life.

I clicked on the 2, hoping that it hid a secret that would be unlocked. The new page started loading, as the device that sat less than a foot away from me done billions of functions, all hidden with in the grey box that covered its insides from the environment. I watched as the green bar stretched towards the edge. I stared at it, as the room around me went dark, the wardrobe to my left faded into oblivion. The two tiny lights that reminded me that it is on, and charged to the full simply disappeared, and was replaced by nothing. The screen went black, the fan stopped spinning, and the loading bar finished, only to fade away with everything else.

I panicked. I couldn't move, even as my hands and arms faded to darkness. I looked down, but saw nothing. Infact, I couldn't look down, as my eyes were non-existent. All I saw was blackness, but it wasn't even that. It was less than black, indescribable. I couldn't feel a thing, not my legs, arms, or even the usual constant pressure on my back from the bed.

I saw everything get darker, yes, from nothing. I knew that even nothing was fading, but I'm not sure how, I just did. I couldn't look around, but I saw a small existance of gold light enter my vision. Then nothing.

I woke to find the sun shining in my eyes from the empty sky. The floor was hard, paining my already pained back. It took me a while to get up as usual, wondering why my alarm hadn't gone off. I thought back on the night before, if I had deactivated the alarms, but remembered nothing. After retrying, I began to wonder why the roof was missing. I was still half asleep, so I wouldn't of noticed if my arm was missing.. I placed my hands behind my back, and forced it to rise. I took a look infront of me, noticing the endless plains on which I sat. The grass was lush, a rich green that shimmered as wind pushed it. An occasional tree stood alone, casting a shadow towards me. Then I remembered, last night, I couldn't remember anything, because there was nothing. Nothing at all. But also something, a gold light..

I felt a prod on my arm that was sticking out behind me, still supporting my back. Moving my arm away alarmed, I turned my head. Standing there was a small creature, black and white, on four legs. Phew! It was a dog! I should of expec-

But it wasn't just a dog. It was a small, black and white dog, with a pure black face, beady black eyes that were tinted blue, a fairly short nose, with a tail that curled upwards in a spiral.

I watched it, wondering what it wanted. It stared back, and blinked. After a while it cocked its head to my right.

I groaned "Minnie?" Its tail wiggled left and right slightly. Minnie was my dog. She is a Tibetan Terrier, aged 12 which my mum bought years ago, when I was young. I tried wetting my mouth, but I had nothing to wet it with. "Minnie?" I groaned again. The dog turned around and was about to leave, but then stopped, and looked back at me. I climbed to my feet, and looked around. It was the same for miles. Grass and trees. The sun baking hot, reflecting off the grass into my eyes. I looked down to see my shoes, trousers, and jumper.

"I must be in heaven!" I proclaimed, although my religion told me that I wouldn't go there, if it does exist.

With new eagerness, I set forth to explore Heaven, wondering what beautys it held."

* * *

So then, chapter one. I've spent a long time thinking of this story, but I'm starting slow. This area bellow I will include in most chapters explaining things that I didn't want to put halfway through the chapter. I may put it at the top of some too. This story will be related to the Inheritance Cycle eventually. But wait for it, it wont come for a while at the pace I'm on now.

The room that was at the beginning is indeed my own room, and right now, I am sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap, even with two green LED's shining into my eyes that do mean that its on and fully charged. I done that mainly because its easier to use somewhere that exists than make it up and have to think of it all.

I do not mean to offend anyones religions. For those who do not know, (I'm ignorant of other religions) Heaven is a place where Christians, and maybe other religions believe that they go to when they die. Its a paradise where happiness is everywhere. If you really care, google it.

This isn't my very first story, but will most likely be the first to be released. My single previous story failed, as I couldn't keep up with updating chapters, making new ones, and releasing them all at once, so I lost moral. Hopefully with you guys or girls comments, you can help me to keep going. Also, if you think that I need to do something to make the story work, then please suggest it. This is my first time using Fan Fiction, so just find a way. I will try to keep updating this with new chapters, but I am a human, as much as I would rather not be, and I do have a school to go to, entertainment of other sorts to do, and work that needs doing.

If you want to ask any questions, feel free to do so. To clear some things up, I use Open Office to write the chapters, and make the details up as I go. I will try to reread all of the chapters in an attempt to spell check it, and also with the help from the Spell Checker. If you want to find more about me, you can do some searches for Boodals. Most of them will be me, others wont be. But before you send friends request or something to anything, check the last online date, or something related, so that it isn't a dead account.

Expect chapter two a few minutes before its released.

Thanks for reading whatever you think you just read.

Boodals (Duh!)

PS. Lol, my little bit at the bottom is nearly longer than the chapter!


	2. Chapter One Welcome to Heaven  P2

"I followed Minnie as she walked off infront of me. She always liked to be in front. To her it meant that she was the pack leader. Although when I thought I should turn I called her, she turned and looked at me, then ran ahead of where I was going. Bah, pack leader.. I didn't care where I went, its heaven, nothing bad could happen. Right?

We continued walking for a few minutes. I couldn't see far, as fog had rolled over us. I pondered the fact that I was dead, and in heaven. What would my mum think when she finds my dead body? What killed me? Where is everyone else? Was I really good enough to get into heaven? Maybe there as an explosion? But what would cause it? There are no wars in England, nor anything that could blow up my house around it, although there is a gas tank. But what caused it to blow up?

A bark woke me from my little daydream. I looked up to find the same green plains, with fog that had faded. In the distance I could see a bump in the horizon, to the left a bit. What ever it was, I wanted to check it out. Maybe there's food? I continued walking towards the bumps.

After longer than I remember, I heard a voice from behind me. I stopped, wondering who else could be in heaven.

"Ohoy lad! What are you doing way outa town?" I slowly turned, to find a man on a horse walking towards me. The horse was huge, brown, with the tip of its nuzzle, and end of each leg, white. It tossed its head in a quick circle, its mane flung around to the other side of its head. The man riding it was bearded, with grey hair and deep eyes. He moved fluently on his mount, as if he's been riding for his life.

I didn't recognise him.

"You must be freezing!" Shouted the man. "Come, I may be poor, but I have a place for ye to stay fer the night!"

Assuming that he meant that night was approaching, I grabbed Minnie under her belly, then carried her towards the man. I knew he would be safe. Its heaven. 'Course its safe.

"'Urry yup! I'm gettin' cold!" Shouted the man. I began jogging slightly. When I got to him, he said "Right, les go." I asked him who he was, he answered "Only a poor man who wants to 'elp those in need."

"Could I have a drink please?" I asked. My throat was still dry. He replied by handing me a small pouch with a metal top. I unscrewed the lid, then drank what was in the skin. It wasn't water. I'm not sure what it was. At the time I thought it was wine. I've never had wine before. Handing back the water skin I asked him for his name. He refused to give it to me. So I refused to give mine back.

I followed him to the bumps, which turned out to be a small wooden town. There was only around 15 buildings, each made differently, and unattached to each other. As we entered, I looked onto the notice board at the road in. It was blank. The man turned off into the stables while I waited outside. Looking around, I noticed that there were no tarmac roads, only mud paths, no cars, electric wires, or anything that showed signs of technology. I took one last look around before the man returned without his horse.

"This way" he grumbled at me, walking off to a near by house.

Instead of entering the house as I expected, he walked around it, and through a gap inbetween the houses. There was a large wooden fence which led into a garden like area. The man hopped over the fence. It was only then I realized that maybe, this man isn't as safe as I hoped. Disregarding the thought, I climbed the fence after him.

"Nice place you got here" I said, hoping that he would reply and tell me about the town. He grunted in return.

We walked towards a barn inside the garden. He opened a lock, which opened the top half of a door.

"The bottom wont open" he stated. He climbed over the door like he would a step, throwing himself into the darkness with in.

Swallowing, I took a look around, for anyone else here. It was silent. Putting my foot on the lower doors lock, I climbed myself through the top half.

Inside was dark. Nearly the moment I hit the floor, the light from the door shut itself.

"Right, what 'ave we got 'ere then?" The deep voice from that man asked himself. I answered anyway "Err.."

"Shut up you!" The man retaliated.

I don't like that man.

"That should do it" said the man. I heard a mumble from him, as a fire came into existent not 3 foot away. The room lit up, I looked around to see stacks of hay in the corners of the room. Gladly none were closer enough to risk being set on fire.

"Now then, tell me some things.." "

* * *

Well, next chapter. I started writing this the same day as the first one, but I was, and still am ill, so I couldn't release it when I planned. By the way, two days ago was my birthday, so I'm kind of releasing these as a birthday present to you peoples. I'm not sure how fast people usually update chapters on FF, but I probably wont update the same amount as them.

I fear that if I keep going at this the way I am, I wont get to the parts that accualy involve Eragon, or anyone else. The man that I've met isn't part of the Inheritance Cycle, unless I make him be someone later, which is why I left out his name. Sort of like a backup incase I cant get anywhere.

These chapters may only be a page and a half long, but I'm hoping that they're packed with quality, instead of quantity, as I can add quantity quicker than quality (Tongue twister O_O ).

Well, thanks for reading again.

Boodals :O

PS. Minnie is my real dog :3


	3. Chapter One Welcome to Heaven P3

"The man slowly turned towards me, revealing a knife. I flinched, and prepared to run to where the door was.

"Woah there, you don't wanna leave now, you'll miss all the fun!" he said in a annoying way. I panicked, saying "Please don't hurt me!" which was apparently funny as he chuckled evilly. My mind raced for something that would help me as the man raised the knife. I ducked, cowering behind my arms.

I heard in the distance a barking. _Minnie! _How would she live without me? She will be eaten by these people! She's too small to be used as an attack dog. The door burst open and the room was flooded with grey light. I fell to the floor infront of me, covering my head with my hands, curled into a ball. Everything went silent for me. It felt like the planet slowed down. I looked up slightly, seeing blood dripping onto the floor making a puddle infront of me of someone's blood. Obviously whoever just burst in's blood. I heard a thud as a body collapsed onto the mud floor behind the puddle. Someone with grey hair. Slowly looking to my right I saw a pair of leggings, with leather shoes.

I look up properly. A young lady with curly brown hair stood with her hand down opened out to me. I looked back down, who ever that is can wait.

"Are you gonna get up or not?" asked the woman. Her voice had a strange accent, it reminded me of a old lady's. I waited another few seconds, considering the question, as if it was as delicate as a glass ball. Then, reached out for her hand with my own. She grasped it and nearly threw me to my feet. She took a look at me, "HA!" she nearly screamed. "What ya' doing in all that? Ya' look like you're from the circus!" I turned away, shy and saw a black cat with large fangs walking through the door. But a few paces behind it was "Minnie!". I ran to her and picked her up, holding her infront of me from under her front legs. The tips of her paws dropped, and she looked at me like a innocent baby. I kissed her on the top of her head, glad that she was safe. I realized I forgot about her during the trip with the man, who was dead behind me, over the remains of the fire.

I felt sick.

"It took me ages to calm 'er" the lady said behind me. I lowered her to the ground. "Now follow me. I'll get you somewhere safe".

"Who are you?" I asked her. I heard a voice in my head; _You can trust us_. "Whaa!" _Calm down, its ok_. "Who are you?" I shouted at them. _I go by many names. My true one you must look for elsewhere._ I stared at the lady for a second. _But you may call me Solembum._

"Solembum?" I said aloud. The lady looked at me and replied "He spoke to you?" I opened my mouth, looked at the cat, then at the lady.

"Angela?" I asked."

* * *

And so the Eragon related parts begin!

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I had larger paragraphs, it felt as long. Also I wanted to end it somewhere special, for me that is guessing Angela's name.

Well, that took a while. First I was recovering from being ill, then I went to a camp, and only today and yesterday I could write it. But its finally done.

For Angela, I read as much as I could about her, then guessed details. She does have curly hair, as from the book Eragon. As for Solembum, I guessed his hair colour, but it does hint that it is black ("Its ears were tipped with black tufts" (From Eragon page 199 paragraph 3)). Angela's I guessed as brown, it seemed fitting for her. Strangely there isn't much detail on her character.

Please review. I don't see why other shorter stories are getting reviews, when this isn't. Even if your just saying that its bad and why will help me alot. Also it will explain why I don't have much reviews.

Well, thanks for reading.

Boodals

PS. I'm running out of PS ideas already..


	4. Chapter One Welcome to Heaven P4

This chapter may be confusing. In all the chapters before, I had used quotations around the whole thing. This is because Boodals was saying it all to Angela. Even parts from the real world. The rest of the story will continue mainly in 3rd person.

* * *

"Then you ran to me and grabbed me.." said Boodals. Angela stared at him, as he guessed what would happen.

Her eyebrows narrowed, as if she was silently arguing with herself in her head. Boodals watched her carefully.

"How can we trust you?" she asked.

Boodals said "Because I know that Solembum doesn't talk to just anyone." Angela retreated her head slightly. Then lowered Boodals to the ground again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am- I have a few names. But you can call me Boodals" he replied smugly, stealing Solembum's line.

"I see" replied Angela. "Well then, where are you from?"

"That is not important. Am I right to think that the Empire are at war with the Varden?"

Angela verbally stumbled "Yes bu-"

"And where are the Varden? Farthen Dur or Surda or somewhere else?"

"You know a lot. How?"

"Answer the question." Boodals knew he had her cornered.

"Well.. Err... Farthen Dur as far as I know.."

"Good. Now, have you met- Have you done a experiment on whether frogs are toads?"

"How do you know! I done that test only a few weeks ago, and I've only told a few people! If you were spying on me then I shall kill you!" she screamed at Boodals, grabbing his jumper again.

"Don't. That wont help anyone. _I_ however can."

She stopped. Her eyes narrowed on Boodals as she stared at him. "Who are _you_?" she questioned.

Boodals simply replied smiling "Why, I am Boodals."

It was getting dark outside. The stars were awakened and the full moon was glowing. The silver light from it shined into the room. The only other light was the remains of the fire after the old man died on it. Slowly Angela lowered Boodals to the ground.

"Angela, I have a favour to ask. Could you take me and Minnie to the Varden. I know of a greatly important person who I'd lo-" Boodals dropped to the floor. Angela jumped backwards incase of a trap. She pulled her dual ended weapon out of its sheath behind her back, then watched as Boodals's body shook violently. Minutes went by like hours, but when he finally settled, and Angela agreed that he wouldn't continue, she sheathed her weapon, and let her consciousness escape her mind. She searched Boodals's body for any signs of life, and felt only a fraction of what she felt a while ago. Minnie was also unconscious for the same reason. Returning to her body, she picked up Boodals and Minnie, and left the hut.

_I woke up on my bed. My laptop was on my lap, displaying a page of Google. As I looked around, I remembered of my dream, of Angela, Solembum, the old man and Minnie. I checked the time on my alarm clock across the room, but my short sightedness wouldn't show me what I wanted to see. Pushing the laptop off my legs, I stumbled to the desk. I felt light headed, and my vision flickered. I squinted to help me see, then collapsed to the floor from dizziness. As I landed I saw infront of me, Minnie, who had just collapsed to the floor as well. I remembered the time, and pieced it together in my head. It was.. _**S:0S**_. Then, the room went dark, but Minnie turned into a Gold Light in her shape. Then the light faded, and I saw nothing._

_

* * *

_

Yayrelease. I took a while on this, and I'm seriously loosing motivation. I really need some reviews. Please, I know how many people read this, around 4 a day. Agreeably ¾ of these are probably guests, maybe more. But who ever isn't, please review. Not only does it do magic for my motivation, but it will also help the next few chapters. The reason why this took so long was mainly lack of motivation, but also because I went on a quick holiday over the weekend. I went down south west to a county in England with a friend. Personally I hoped it would inspire me to write a bit more, but it didn't..

In brighter news; I've decided on the following plan now. I wont be changing it too much, however I will still bend it on others suggestions as much as I can. The idea of the clock displaying SOS was actually part of a real story of mine. After having a amazing dream full of emotions, including hopelessness, I woke to find my alarm clock saying 5:05, and at first glance it was SOS. It was seriously scary and amazing. Sadly I don't get as good dreams now, but that's unrelated..

Anyways, thanks for reading.

Boodals

PS. I had this chapter different before I changed the plan, but IMO its better now than it was..


	5. Chapter Two Under the Stars

First, I would like to thank animegirl1994 for reviewing both chapters 3 and 4. I would also like to apologise to her for not seeing her reviews until I released chapter 4. I can blame this on my own moral, but also my ignorance. Sorry.

Also, I have decided to chapter my work. I will edit the first one, and name it Chapter 1, and for the rest will be parts. Mainly because alone they are very small chapters, but also so I can group them together easier.

**Chapter Two**

Under the stars

When Boodals finally woke, he found himself under a blanket in the dead of night staring into the stars. There were so many of them he had to blink several times before he understood that they were stars. Each one was hundreds of light years away, casting light all around, and some beams of light just happened to hit the Earth, and even less of that actually landed in Boodals's eye, allowing his mind to piece the image together.

He sat their for a while, then climbed to his feet. Looking around he found Minnie already awake, and walking around sniffing at things. They were in a large area of grass again, which reminded Boodals on when he thought it was Heaven. Looking around, he found Angela under her own blanket, which was made of a thick layer of straw. Solembum was nowhere to be found. Boodals walked off in a random direction, making a mental note of which way to get back. He nearly kicked the remains of a fire from the night before. He stopped at the top of a slight hill, but noticed a large gap where no stars were in the nights sky. Guessing by the stars around, he worked out that the empty space was triangular, but not perfect. The top corner was so high, his neck hurt from looking up at it.

From behind him, he heard something crawling up the side of the hill. He didn't turn around, although he knew he should. He waited for it to get closer, then span around as quick as he could, and smacked the face of- No one. He locked down to see a young kid around the age of 8 looking up at him. Boodals jumped backwards and raised his fists ready for a fight. The kid stood still, and grinned. Boodals noticed that the kid's teeth were sharp, sharper than they should be.

"Solembum?" asked Boodals, lowering his fists a little, to get a better view. He was wearing ragged trousers and a ripped top. His feet were bear.

_Who else?_ a voice said in his head. Boodals shivered, lowering his arms, and tried to think of thoughts that had nothing to do with the 'real' world. _Are you saying this world isn't real? _the voice asked.

"No no, I- err.." The voice said _Think with your mind, not your mouth._

_Err does it work?_ Boodals thought

_Well enough. I already know who you are and why your here. However you do not. First, we are north of Surda, east of the lake Tüdosten. Second, I need to teach you the basics of the land of __Alagaësia__._

_So it is here.._ Thought Boodals. The speaking with the mind was very much different than how he thought it would be originally. It was like he was not just thinking to himself, but also thinking the meanings of the sentence to himself.

_I can teach you more later, but for now, you need to know how to shield your thoughts. Simply-_

Boodals already knew how to, he just had to put it into practise. When Solembum told him about it, memories of the knowledge came into his head, and Solembum knew.

_Ah, I see you already know how, but have not practised._

Boodals nodded. _Well then, find something, I will attack in a second._ Boodals felt Solembum's mind leave his own, as the connection was severed. He shivered again, and attempted to think of something he cared for, as Roran once thought of Katrina, or was that later? The first though was of his mum. He denied the idea so that Solembum couldn't find out about her. Then thought of Minnie. He concentrated on the thoughts of her, remembering times he walked her in- Wait, that wont work. He thought for anything else that could work, that wouldn't reveal much about him. Nothing came to mind.

Quickly searching his thoughts for anything, knowing that he had little time left, he broke his memories into 3 separate parts. Personal, Work, and other people. _Wait, what knowledge do I know that is about school?_ Franticly thinking, he remembered the names of the electronic components that he knew, and the circuit symbols for them. _LDR, Resistor, err.. Transistor, Thyristor.. God this is hard.._

_It appears that you need something to think of. _Solembum's voice boomed in his head, knocking away thoughts of Electronics.

_Yeah.. I couldn't think of anything that I know enough about._ He replied.

_Did it occur to you, that it doesn't have to be thoughts? Concentrate on a leaf, or grass. Anything is better than nothing. Lets try again._

Boodals felt the connection end, as Solembum removed his consciousness from his own. This time he focused on the stars,each one shining upon them, allowing them to see. He thought of the light beams that came off them, and in his mind followed them to see what they would see. They travelled towards the earth faster than anything. It still took thousands of years, but he imagined that it wouldn't. That he could see the earth evolving, and the humans that populated it. Watching as they ran around incredibly fast, and as eventually, houses were built, populated, and destroyed. Finally it came to a slow down when the date was around 2010. finally, the light went into the atmosphere, dodging clouds only by luck, and hit into the eye of Boodals staring up.

Finally he returned to his body, and looked around at Solembum. Clearing his mind, Boodals attempted to touch Solembum's mind.

_That wouldn't be wise._ He heard.

_How did I do? _Boodals worried incase he couldn't shield himself properly, and wouldn't be trusted.

_Fear not, when I attacked, I felt only the thoughts of the land above the sky, within the stars._

"Phew!" said Boodals out loud. He saw Minnie turn away from a plant by the camp that she was sniffing, and looked at him for a second, before looking back at the shrub.

_Solembum?_ Asked Boodals in his mind. _Where are we going?_

_The Beor Mountains. It is south-east of here. Once there we will give you to the Varden. After that I do not know. _Boodals smiled. He wanted to meet Nasuada, the dwarfs, and of course, Eragon and Saphira.

_You must rest, we will leave early in the morning._ With that, Solembum left Boodals's mind, and walked back to the camp. Boodals waited for a while, amazed at the turnout of events. Then turned around and went back to bed. Minnie slept on his blanket, happy for his warmth.

That night, Boodals dreamt of meeting Eragon, but mostly of Saphira.

Woah. Large chapter! I wanted to make a longer one after noticing that my last couple were less than the first, but then I couldn't find a place to stop! If your complaining then know this; I just typed all that without a break for 3 and a half hours. That isn't my style! My hands hurt!

As I said at the top, I will be changing the chapters and adding titles to them, like this one. I noticed that I needed them after reading a few other stories favourited by the few who had alerted this. Thanks guys/girls :D. I also noticed a large amount of stories including the whole "Someone goes back in time to Alagaësia". I though that there wouldn't be that many! Apparently I haven't been doing my research.

Two reviews is great! Infact two more than I thought I would get! But I could still use with a few ideas with what to do on the way to the Beors, other than training for Boodals.

Well, thanks for reading.

Boodals

PS. Again, thanks and sorry animegirl1994. I feel like a idiot after that.. (Embarrassed? XD)


	6. Chapter Three Brunch! P1

Sorry for the huge wait, I got distracted with the game Black and White. I'm still part way through it, so expect a few gaps. I will try to keep releasing though.

Thanks for the reviews, I have replied to all of them. Koil163, please tell me what is bad about it. Don't just say that its bad, and leave it at that.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Brunch!

Boodals woke to find himself being shaken by Angela.

"Wakey wakey! We need to go!" she said. Boodals was tired, but he knew he needed to get up. Remembering the night before, he smiled as he thought of Eragon and Saphira. The thought gave him a boost of hidden energy, and he sat up. The sun was just above the horizon to the east. Next to it was a huge silhouetted triangular shape. Boodals remembered seeing it the night before, and Solembum's words; '_The Beor Mountains. It is south-east of here._'

Boodals gasped, as he realised that the shape _was_ the Beor Mountains. Previously he thought that it was some sort of tree that was close by.

_Gah, I'm such a idiot._ he thought to himself, as he yawned and stretched his arms infront of him. Climbing to his feet he said "Is that the Beor Mountains?", and nodded in the direction of them.

"Aye" replied Angela. "We need to leave now or we wont make it to them before nightfall."

"What about breakfast" Boodals asked, finally off the floor.

Angela snatched up the blanket and said "We can eat later."

With that, Angela tucked the blanket into a bag made from sticks, threw it on her back, and started walking. Boodals who was still tired ran to catch up with her. "Where's Solembum and Minnie?" Angela didn't answer, but nodded to the right, where he saw them running after each other, with Solembum infront. Boodals laughed as he watched Minnie run. Her ears were flapping up and down to her pace, making her look like she was trying to fly.

And so they walked for about 10 minutes in silence. After that Boodals went into a 'automatic' type of walk, in which he didn't need to think, but kept going. Shortly after, Minnie returned to the pair with her head low and her tongue out, and started following them. Solembum returned too, and walked next to Angela.

When they stopped to eat, Boodals remembered that he hasn't eaten for a day, although he was not hungry. They ate a tough, dry meat that Angela explained she cooked the night before. Solembum and Minnie had the same. Minnie, who is usually fed dried dog food was pleased with her meal, and sat infront of Angela, begging for more. Afterwards they drank from Angela's water skin. The water tasted vile, and Boodals nearly spat it out on the first mouthful. After being fed, Boodals watched as Solembum drank from the water skin as Angela held it to his mouth. He wondered if Minnie could do it. When Solembum turned his head and Angela lowered the water skin, she called "Minnie!" to get her attention. Minnie just sat there, and tilted her head.

"Let me try" suggested Boodals. Angela put the lid on, then threw it to Boodals.

"Minnie!" called Boodals. Minnie turned around and sat infront of him. Boodals pointed to the ground and said "Come!" Minnie sat and stared.

"Gánga!" said Angela at the dog. Minnie stood up and walked towards Boodals.

"Ancient Language huh? Why didn't I think of that.." said Boodals. He poured some water into his hand and held it out to Minnie, who had sat down again. She lapped up the water, spilling some on his trousers.

After brunch, they set off again towards the Beor Mountains.

* * *

Short chapter, but I will probably include another part to it. I mainly wanted you guys to know that I haven't died quite yet, so don't panic. So you guys know, Boodals knows quite a few phrases from the Ancient Language, but not how to put them together. I am basing Boodals completely from myself. I do know Gánga from my head, and quiet a few others.

Gánga means Go, for those who didn't know. (Hey, that rhymed!)

Also, Black and White (the game that distracted me) is by Lion Head. I'm playing the first one, but own the second too. IMO the first one is better in some ways. Also, I've recently completed it, but I'm playing through it again. But it shouldn't take long. I'm mainly on it because my Brother is away for a week, so I can go on my Mum's laptop a lot more.

Also, I tried to add the 'Flow' which Raventalon suggested. Basicly, he meant that you had to keep stopping to re-read parts. Sorry for this, but tell me if its better in this chapter. If not I will try harder.

Well, thanks for reading again.

Boodals


End file.
